Definitions
by rasta-baby03
Summary: As you know, I did Friendship and Trust. Next installment: LOVE
1. Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything that has appeared on the TV show Pacific Blue. No beta read, hope that was a wise decision.  
  
FRIENDSHIP  
  
"Hey TC, want to have a little fun?" Victor Del Toro asked his friend.  
  
"Why? What do you have brewing in that head of your Del Toro?" TC asked.  
  
"Just watch." With that said, Victor walked over to Chris Kelly's desk, carrying a bag, and started placing objects in her desk. He came back to TC with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"What did you just do man?" TC asked his friend.  
  
"Just a little pre-April Fool's Day humor to liven this place up a bit," replied Victor. Within a minute of Victor leaving Chris's desk, she came storming into the firehouse with Cory McNamara in tow; both with an agitated look on their face. Everyone in the firehouse was only able to pick up the very end of their conversation.  
  
"Well so much for friendship, huh Cory. I guess that word doesn't mean anything to anybody anymore." Chris shouted.  
  
"I guess not. And you are the last person to be talking about friendship missy. The only time that word means anything to you is when you want something." Cory retorted back.  
  
"Then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore since I seen to be doing such a bang-up job." Chris spat back.  
  
"That's the best thing you've said all day. We shouldn't be friends anymore," replied Cory.  
  
"If that's what you, that's fine by me Officer McNamara," replied Chris.  
  
"FINE, OFFICER KELLY." Cory said at the top of her lungs. With that said the ladies parted ways. The whole firehouse was in awe over the scene that just went on before them. Chris and Cory are best friends. Something must have really gotten under both their skins for them to end their friendship like that. Chris sat at her desk and cupped her face within her hands. She looked up and noticed that TC and Victor were both staring at her.  
  
"Can I help you two with something? Is there something that you need?" Chris asked sarcastically. They both shook their heads no simultaneously. It was at that point that it dawned on Victor that now was not a good time to be playing a practical joke on Chris. TC must have been thinking the same thing Victor was thinking because they both watched in slow motion as Chris went to open the drawer Victor was playing in. Whatever it was Victor put in her desk was triggered as soon as Chris opened her drawer because a loud pop went off and a huge fog covered her face. Once all the smoke had cleared Chris's face was covered in a reddish paste. Victor and TC both busted out into a hysterical laugh. Chris looked instantly over in the direction of the men. Their laughter came to an abrupt end when they saw the expression on her face. TC not wanting to feel the wrath of Chris pointed a finger at Victor. Chris stood up and composed herself. She wiped most of the paste off her face, which was getting redder by the second; took a deep breath and walked towards the ladies room screaming out the Serenity Prayer.  
  
"That was messed up Del Toro." TC said in between his chuckling.  
  
"It was funny though, right? The really messed up part was you ratting me out man. I thought we were friends and friends stick together." Victor stated.  
  
"We are friends, but don't even try to pull that one on me Victor. That was all you and you know it. Besides the last thing I want to be is on Chris' bad side right now," replied TC.  
  
"I know what you mean. I wonder what happened between her and Cory. They were really upset with each other," said Victor. "Do you think that we should give some interference?"  
  
"I don't know Victor. This looks like one argument we might not want to get involved in." TC responded.  
  
"Come on TC, we can't have them throwing away a friendship. Now you take Chris and I'll take Cory," replied Victor.  
  
"Why do I have to take Chris?" TC asked.  
  
"Because she's kind of mad at me right now. Besides she's your girlfriend." Victor stated as he was getting up from his desk.  
  
"Yeah and she has every reason to be mad at you too. And she's not my girlfriend. At least not yet," replied TC as he followed Victor.  
  
"Whatever. Just do it, okay." Victor responded. Victor tracked down Cory in the interrogation room, while TC found Chris standing outside. The red paste was still visible on her face. TC had to bite his lip to prevent himself from laughing before he approached her. In the interrogation room Cory was just sitting in the chair in a lethargic manner as the tears slowly ran down her face.  
  
"Cory are you alright. Do you want to talk about it.? I'm sure whatever happened between you and Chris can be resolved. I mean she can't possibly be any madder at you than what she is with me. See I pulled this joke on her and she." Victor said, chuckling a bit.  
  
"Just leave me alone Victor. I don't really want to be bother right now and I definitely don't want to hear anything about Chris, or should I say Officer Kelly." Cory said as she turned her body away from Victor.  
  
"I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's wrong. Come on, we're buddies. You can tell me anything. Let me guess this is about a man." Victor said.  
  
"I thought that me and Chris we're buddies, but obviously I was wrong and no it's not about a man. Besides you wouldn't understand Victor," she replied.  
  
"May I ask why not," he responded.  
  
"You just wouldn't okay." Cory stated.  
  
"Just try me. I mean I have a sensitive side." Victor responded. Cory gave Victor a questionable look before she began.  
  
"Okay here goes." Cory started.  
  
TC and Chris' conversation "That was a very hilarious joke TC. I am glad that I could bring you and Victor joy and humor today." Chris said as soon as she spotted TC.  
  
"Listen Chris, I had no idea what Victor was up to. I mean I knew he was going to play a practical joke on you but I didn't know what the joke was." TC said in his defense.  
  
"Whatever. If you came out here to talk me about what happened in there between Officer McNamara and myself, you're wasting your time. Our friendship is over and there is nothing more to it. I trusted Cory and she betrayed me. As far as I am concerned she doesn't exist anymore." Chris retorted.  
  
"You don't mean that Chris. You and Cory are best friends and I am sure that whatever it is that has you so pissed off at her came be resolved. Besides, it's kind of hard for her not to exist considering the fact that you work and live with her," replied TC.  
  
"Yeah, well that's about to change because I'm moving out tonight." Chris responded.  
  
"Where are you going to go? I mean it's going to be kind of hard to find a place to stay in a few hours. You going to spend all your money on hotel rooms?" TC asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me TC. I am a big girl and I know how to take care of myself." Chris said.  
  
"Well if you can't find a place to stay, my door is always open." TC stated.  
  
"You only have one bedroom TC," replied Chris.  
  
"I can sleep on the couch until you find somewhere permanent to stay." TC said kind of drudging out the last part.  
  
"I'm not going to kick you out of your bed TC," she replied.  
  
"Okay, then we'll sleep in the bed together." TC said jokingly and kind of serious at the same time.  
  
"Very funny Jim Carrey." Chris said smiling.  
  
"Well it got you to laugh and that's all that matters. So you want to tell me what happened between you and Cory or are you going to mope around for the rest of the day?" TC asked.  
  
"Well, me and Cory were getting ready for work as usual."  
  
BACK TO CORY AND VICTOR  
  
"You know how Chris has always been telling us that she plans on moving on to bigger and better things once she gets her foot in the door. Well a few weeks ago a Detective from LA Metro called for her while she was out. He told me to pass a message on to her concerning the screening for a position that was opening up there real soon. He gave me all the information and I wrote it all down for her. When I hung up the phone I had this strange feeling come over me. It was like my soul was seeping through my body or something. Anyway, instead of me giving Chris the message I destroyed it. I didn't mention anything to her when she came home that night or any other night. Well this detective kept calling back and I kept giving him the 'You just missed her' excuse. He finally got a hold of her this morning. I guess he told her that he had been trying to get in contact with her for the last few weeks and how the position that he wanted her to be screened for had been filled. He also didn't leave out the fact that he had been giving me the messages to give to her. I had already left the house when he called but Chris caught up with me a few blocks from here. We got into this huge argument and everyone in the firehouse caught the backblast of it." Cory stated. Victor was quiet for a few seconds before he responded.  
  
"I am sure your intentions for not telling Chris about the phone calls were noble, but Cory you can understand why she is mad at you about the whole situation. I mean you kind of prevented her from advancing in her career. I just have one question for you. Why didn't you tell her?" Victor asked.  
  
"I don't have a specific reason. I didn't want Chris to leave Pacific Blue. I didn't want to lose my best friend, but I ended up doing that anyways. Victor I don't know what to do. I tried to explain to Chris why I did it, but she wouldn't listen. She just kept yelling at me." Cory said, tears starting to stream down her face. Victor went up to his friend and enveloped her in an embracing hug. Cory just continued to sob.  
  
TC and Chris "I can't believe you are standing her defending her." Chris shouted.  
  
"I'm not defending her Chris. I just said that I'm sure that Cory has a good explanation for what she did if you only give her a chance to explain." TC said.  
  
"Why did Cory do what she did? I'll tell you why she did it, because she is a deceitful, conniving, stab-your-best friend in the back."  
  
"You don't mean that Chris and you know it."  
  
"How do you know what I mean TC?" Chris asked.  
  
"How do I know? I know because I know you." TC replied sincerely.  
  
"So what do you want me to do, apologize to her or something? I'm not the bad person here TC, she is." Chris stated. TC just gave Chris his 'You're not being reasonable' look. As Chris was about to walk away TC grab her hand to stop her in her tracks.  
  
"Maybe Cory just didn't want to lose you." TC said looking into her eyes.  
  
"She wouldn't have," was her response as she walked away from TC. TC followed Chris back inside where he noticed Victor and Cory coming out the interrogation room. Victor gave Cory a soft pat on the back before she headed towards the female locker room. The two men just shook their heads no as they walked up to each other.  
  
"Did Cory tell you what happened?" TC asked. "Yeah. What about Chris?" Victor retorted.  
  
"Yeah. Victor she is infuriated. I don't know if she and Cory are going to be able to work this out." TC replied.  
  
"They have to TC. Chris just has to get it through that stubborn head of hers that Cory would never intentionally do anything to hurt her." Victor said.  
  
"True, but Chris does have every right to be mad at Cory. I mean Victor that would be like me getting a message at the job for you saying that you won Oscar De La Hoya tickets and I don't tell you. You would be pissed at me too." TC said.  
  
"Did you get a message like that saying that I won De La Hoya tickets? Because if you did get a message like that and didn't tell me TC." Victor asked.  
  
"No Victor. You completely missed the point that I was trying to make." TC stated.  
  
"No, I get what you're saying. So what are we going to do to remedy this situation?"  
  
"Well Chris said that she was moving out and I told her that she could stay with me until she found something permanent." TC stated.  
  
"I'm sure you did offer her a place to stay." Victor retorted.  
  
"Anyways, I can use that time to persuade Chris to talk to Cory. Until then, lets do our best to keep them separated. The last thing we need is Palermo finding out about this."  
  
"Amen to that, but TC I just have to ask you something." Victor said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you got a message that I won De La Hoya tickets, you would tell me right?" Victor asked.  
  
"Yes I would tell you Victor. I can't believe that you're still thinking about that," replied TC as he walked away from Victor. 


	2. Friendship Cont'd

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. Chris and Cory didn't see each other again until they came off patrol. Cory was already in the locker room changing over when Chris came in. They didn't say anything to each other at first but Cory broke the silence between them.  
  
"I want to tell you something." Cory said  
  
"Well I don't want to here it." Chris replied.  
  
"Listen Chris, just give me one minute without you interrupting me and that'll be the end of it. After that you can go on hating me for the rest of your life." Cory stated.  
  
"Fine. Say what you have to say Officer McNamara and make it snappy. Your minute starts now." Chris asked. Cory looked hurt when Chris addressed her that way but she continued.  
  
"I am so sorry for what I did to you. At the time it seemed like the thing to do. I wish I had this wonderful excuse that I could tell you to make you understand what I did but I don't. I was being selfish, plain and simple and you have every right to be upset with me. It seems the things that I was trying to avoid ended up happening anyways. I know that my minute is up so I'll just leave it at that." With that said, Cory turned to walk out of the room. Just before she departed the room she stopped in her tracks and turned to Chris with tears in her eyes.  
  
"This is the part." Cory said.  
  
"The part? What part?" Chris asked confused.  
  
"The part in the movies. I mean usually it contains a guy and girl, but I would say that this situation constitutes the part." Cory replied.  
  
"You lost me McNamara. What part are you talking about?" Chris asked, still confused.  
  
"You know the part in the movies where a person makes a mistake and they plead their case to whoever they're talking to. Well that person that made the mistake doesn't think that they got through to the other person so they turn to leave. Anyways right before the person walks out the door the other person says, 'Wait, don't leave. Everything is going to be okay'. Then they end up working out their problems. Sometimes they end it with a hug or a kiss." Cory stated. Chris sat down on the nearby bench and buried her face into her hands. Cory lingered in the room for about another 15 seconds but decided it best to leave and so she did. Chris left work, but instead of going home, she headed for the gym. She started doing her basic calisthenics before she headed for the boxing room. She strapped on the gloves and went after the speed bag. Usually Chris was very good at the speed bag but she had so much on her mind that it was hard for her to concentrate, so she decided to get a workout on the heavy bag. Her punches started off pretty slow but after awhile she started to brutally beat the bag. TC almost caught one to the face when he startled her out of her trance.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy there little lady. What did me or that poor punching bag do to you?" TC asked.  
  
"Well you and your friend Del Toro decided to play a practical joke on me and well the bag is just an innocent bystander." Chris said as she turned her attention back to the bag.  
  
"Let me guess. All of a sudden that bag turned into a Cory." TC said.  
  
"Not everything is about her TC. I had a lot of energy stored up and I decide to come here and work some of it off. At least I was until I was interrupted by you." Chris stated.  
  
"You have a lot of energy stored up. Why didn't you call me? I would've helped you burn it off." TC said, smiling devilishly.  
  
"Is that right? What did you have in mind Callaway?" she asked. TC walked really close to Chris and talked to her barely above a whisper.  
  
"Well you could have come to my place and we could have played Twister. That's a real energy burner."  
  
"Twister. What would we do after Twister got boring? I mean I have a lot of energy that I want to burn off." Chris said even softer than TC.  
  
"Well that would depend on you."  
  
"Depend on me how?" Chris asked, turning to face TC.  
  
"Depends on how sweaty you want to get." TC said, bringing his face closer to hers.  
  
"I plan on getting really sweating." Chris responded, bringing her face even closer to TC.  
  
"Then I could take you outside and have you cut my grass." TC said, getting even closer to her.  
  
"You really are on a roll today Callaway. Next stop Saturday Night Live." Chris responded. TC closed the gap between them by sealing his lips with hers. At first Chris responded to TC but she eventually pulled away.  
  
"TC maybe we should go. I mean it is getting kind of late." Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, your right. I guess we got caught up in the moment a little. Come on, I'll walk you home. Are you going home?" TC asked, remembering her and Cory were not on speaking terms.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going home. Me moving out is not going to solve what is going on with Cory and myself. It'll be like running away from the problem instead. Besides I don't think that me moving in with you would be a really good idea right now. I mean we don't want to do something that we'd both regret." Chris said.  
  
"Well I hope that you and Cory can work things out peacefully." TC said as he and Chris started their walk home. "By the way Kelly, if anything was to ever happen between us like, well you know what I mean, I would never regret it." TC stated. Chris reached up and kissed TC on the cheek. The walk home was pretty much TC getting yelled at for Victor's practical joke. When Chris walked through the door she quickly flopped herself on the couch and closed her eyes. Cory came out her room and noticed Chris sitting there. She tried to walk pass Chris without here noticing her but was unsuccessful. Chris must have gotten a whiff of her perfume because she opened her eyes right before Cory made it to the door and turned to face her roommate. The two women just stared at each other for a minute, neither one saying anything. Cory turned away to leave when Chris broke the silence.  
  
"Officer McN.Cory.wait don't leave. Everything is going to be okay." Cory just stood there for a second with her hand still on the doorknob. "Did I do it right? The part I mean, did I do it right?" Chris asked softly.  
  
"Perfect," was Cory's only response. She turned to face Chris and noticed that she wasn't the only one with a tear streaming down her face.  
  
"I don't want to waste anymore time on this whole thing Cory. You're sorry and I forgive you. It took me a minute, but I finally realized why you did what you did. Would I have done the same? Honestly, I don't know. I just want you to understand this Cory. You're my best friend, whether I'm at LA Metro or working for the police department in Amsterdam. The only thing that is going to change that is you." Chris stated. Cory joined her friend on the couch and gave her a gigantic hug.  
  
"Chris I just have three things I want to say. One, that will never happen again. Next time a phone call like that comes in you'll know. Two, you're my best friend and I love. Three, well I don't know if this has to do with me, but why is your face so red?" Cory asked, trying to conceal a smile. Chris just smiled and began telling Cory the story about Victor.  
  
"Well right after you and me entered the firehouse." By the time Chris got through telling Cory the story they were both on the ground laughing so hard they could barely breath.  
  
Moral: "A simple friend thinks the friendship over when you have an argument. A real friend knows that it's not a friendship until after you've had a fight."  
  
--Unknown 


	3. Trust

Trust  
  
DJ: This is Storm signing in to all my listeners out there in the land of love and luxury. Pretty hot day on the beaches of Santa Monica earlier today, but the nights are starting to cool up and a perfect time to be with the one you love. I'm going to start this session off with one of my favorite hits from R&B singer Usher, Nice and Slow. This is Storm on 92.9, WXYK.  
  
"I love her show so much. I honestly think that Storm is the best DJ on the radio these days. She gives great advice and she plays all the music that I love." Chris Kelly explained to her co-worker and best friend Cory McNamara as they both finished off their reports for the lieutenant.  
  
"I don't know if I would call her the best DJ on the radio Chris. I mean I personally like the DJ on that country station that comes on around the same time as Storm so I haven't really caught a lot of her shows." Cory stated.  
  
"Are you insane?! No one is better than Storm. She is the greatest." Chris exclaimed.  
  
"Well everyone is entitled to their own opinions Chris. I mean you and I have different taste in music so of course we would naturally have different preferences on radio stations." Cory said, trying to get that point etched into her friend's stubborn head.  
  
"Whatever. So what are your plans for the weekend?" Chris asked, clearly changing the subject.  
  
"I don't know yet. Why, you got something planned?" Cory asked.  
  
"Nah, just inquiring. Well if you want to do something let me know so that I won't make plans." Chris said.  
  
"Chris, have you noticed that TC has been acting differently lately." Cory stated.  
  
"What do you mean? He's been acting like the same ole TC to me," said Chris.  
  
"I mean the difference is subtle, but it's there. He has been really chipper lately. Even Del Toro spotted it too. As a matter of fact, he's the one that pointed it out to me." Cory said.  
  
"Is it illegal now to be happy?" asked Chris.  
  
"What I mean is that Victor and I think that TC has a girlfriend and doesn't want to show or tell." Cory stated.  
  
"TC doesn't have a girlfriend Cory. If he did, he would have told us. Why would he start keeping secrets now?" Chris said.  
  
"I've come up with two answers to that question. Either we know who the person is and he wants to keep it under wraps or he doesn't want to jinx it so he's not talking about it." Cory responded.  
  
"Why don't you just ask him what's going on? I'm sure TC would tell you if you asked." Chris said.  
  
"Well, why don't you ask him?" Cory asked.  
  
"Because I don't care if he does or not. It's really not our business Cory. Lets respect the man's privacy." Chris said.  
  
"I guess you're right. I can't believe that you're not the least bit curious though," replied Cory.  
  
"Why would I be curious?" asked Chris.  
  
"Well, you know because...you know...you and TC have this sort of silent attraction for each other." Cory stated.  
  
"Now you're losing your mind McNamara. TC and I have a silent attraction to each other. What gave you that idea?" Chris asked, briefly looking away from her friend.  
  
"Don't even play stupid Kelly. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and Callaway are always giving each other the goo-goo eyes." Cory retorted.  
  
"Goo-goo eyes! It must really be hot outside because you're starting to hallucinate and blabber incoherently out the mouth." Chris replied.  
  
"Whatever Chris." Cory said.  
  
DJ: I don't know about you out there on the streets of Santa Monica, but I have a jones in my bones to cuddle up next to the person I love after that song from R&B sensation Usher Raymond. I'm going to open up the phone lines in a few minutes to the listeners so that you can express and share your stories of love and heartbreak, if need be. Before we get that started here's a brief message from our sponsors. This is Storm on 92.9, WXYK.  
  
"What's going on ladies?" Victor Del Toro asked as he and TC Callaway approached the two women.  
  
"Finishing up these reports for Palermo. Chris are you almost finished?" Cory asked.  
  
"Um...yeah I'm almost finished. I need about another good hour," she replied.  
  
"HOUR!! What have you been doing over there? I'm already done with my report." Cory screamed.  
  
"Yeah well I have a lot of detail in my report." Chris responded.  
  
"I was the arresting officer. You're just pretty much writing down how the scene was when you arrived there." Cory retorted.  
  
"Yeah well, I want to make sure that my report has enough information in it so that if someone was to read it they would be able to create a picture off of what I stated." Chris said.  
  
"In other words, you haven't started yet." Cory said.  
  
"Precisely." was all that Chris could say.  
  
"Well I'm taking off. Are you guys ready to leave?" Cory asked, turning her attention back to Victor and TC.  
  
"Um...I have some work that I need to finish off before I can take off," replied TC.  
  
"I don't Cory so if you're ready to leave I'll leave with you." Victor said. The two officers walked away from TC and Chris and didn't look back. The two officers stared in amazement as their so called friends walked out of the station without them in tow.  
  
"I can't believe they just left us like that." Chris yelled.  
  
"I can. It's the weekend Chris and you'd have done the same thing." TC stated.  
  
"You're probably right," she said.  
  
"Probably?"  
  
"Okay. I would've, but they're not me now are they." Chris said. Chris turned her attention back to the report that was sitting on her desk, but TC continued to stay there and look at her. Chris felt Tic's eyes on her and looked up. She looked around the room to make sure that no one was paying particular attention to them before she spoke.  
  
"You know TC, Cory and Victor seem to think that you have a girlfriend because of the weird way that you have been acting lately." Chris said.  
  
"Well do I have a girlfriend?" TC asked.  
  
"Why are you asking me that? How would I know?" Chris said.  
  
"Don't play dumb Kelly. You know exactly why I'm asking you." TC responded. Chris looked around again to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation before she continued in a lower voice.  
  
"I thought that we agreed that we would keep what ever was going on between us a secret until we knew what was going on." Chris said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"I know that we agreed Chris, but this secrecy is killing me. I'm tired of lying to our friends about what is going on in our lives. We can trust Victor and Cory with this Chris. They are good friends of ours." TC said.  
  
"So is Tony TC. So if we're going to tell Cory and Victor because they're good friends of our then we have to tell Palermo too if that's the case." Chris stated.  
  
"Tony is different Chris and you know that. Victor and Cory don't have the power to transfer us to another command because we're involved, Tony does. I know that Palermo is a good friend, but he is still our commanding officer Chris and he would be neglecting his duties if he kept us at the same station and I don't know about you but I don't want to put him in that situation," replied TC.  
  
"Neither do I TC, that's why I don't think that it's a good idea to involve other people right now. I just think that we should take it slow that's all. Lets find out for ourselves what is going on and then we can move on from there." Chris said.  
  
"I think that you're scared to get further in this relationship with me, so you're using that as an excuse." TC said as he walked away from Chris. Chris watched as TC stormed out the firehouse. Unbeknownst to the two officers, the man in the room on the balcony was watching their whole conversation. Chris finished up her report and left the fire station, but instead of heading straight home she made a detour to TC's house. When she got there, TC was sitting on the porch sipping a beer.  
  
"You want to talk?" she asked.  
  
"Not really. See I noticed something about you Chris. You're so stubborn that talking doesn't really do anything to you." he said.  
  
"Whatever. I didn't come over here to argue with you. I guess I'll see you at the firehouse Monday." Chris said as she started to walk away.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about. You're not even trying to fight for this Chris." TC said.  
  
"Because I didn't think that I'd have to TC. What do you want from me?" Chris asked, getting very agitated.  
  
"What do you think?" TC asked.  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea from the start. I don't know why I went along with this." Chris said walking away. TC sat there for a few minutes thinking to himself before he got up to go after her. By the time he caught up with her she was almost home.  
  
"Chris, wait up," he said as ran to catch up with her.  
  
"TC lets just forget about this whole thing. It's been nothing but trouble from the start. I mean who are we kidding. It's never going to work out between the two of us. This was just one huge mistake..." Before Chris could finish her sentence, TC engulfed her lips in a kiss. They stayed in each others arms for what seemed like an eternity until Chris pushed away from TC. They looked into each others eyes and didn't say anything to one another. They both knew what had to be done without saying it. They walked back to TC's house talking about the events of the day. 


	4. Trust Cont'd

When Monday came around everything was pretty much back to normal between everyone. Over the weekend, TC and Chris had discussed how they were going to tell Victor and Cory about them. They thought it best that they approach Cory and Victor individually. Palermo would have to find out later about them when they were confident enough to tell him. Chris approached Cory while they were getting their daily dose of Starbucks Coffee.  
  
"Cory, you got a minute?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah. What's on your mind?" Cory responded.  
  
"Remember on Friday you were saying that TC was acting different because you thought that he had a girlfriend." Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Cory said. Silence filled the air for all of ten seconds before Cory looked at her friend. "So!" Cory said again.  
  
"Well... he um... you know he... boy is it hot outside today." Chris responded.  
  
"Wait a second. YOU AND TC. Oh my god. I can't believe this." Cory shouted.  
  
"Keep your voice down will you. I don't want the whole world to know." Chris said.  
  
"I just can't believe this. When did this happen?" Cory asked.  
  
"Remember a couple of months ago when you and I got into that argument over the phone calls. Well TC and I started getting a little closer because of that whole situation. Anyways, I was over his house a few weeks ago just hanging out. Next thing I know he and I were kissing. We have pretty much been seeing each other since then." Chris stated.  
  
"Why am I just finding out about this?" Cory asked quizzically.  
  
"I wasn't sure if telling anyone was a good idea." Chris said.  
  
"Not even me. Chris we're best friends. You can trust me with anything." Cory said.  
  
"I know that. I just wanted to keep it under wraps until I figured out what the hell was going on between TC and I. I'm sorry, I should have told you." Chris said.  
  
"Never mind that. At least you told me now and not on your wedding day. So have you two consummated yet?" Cory asked.  
  
"Not yet. I don't want to rush things, so he and I are taking it slow. We both agreed that when we are both ready to take it that far we will. Not a minute sooner." Chris stated.  
  
"This is incredible. I really am happy for you Chris; the both of you. Does Victor know yet?  
  
"TC is suppose to be telling Victor." Chris said.  
  
"What about Tony? Are you guys going to tell him as well?" Cory asked.  
  
"Nah. We are going to hold off on telling Tony until we know for sure that this is what we want. We don't want to tell Tony, have him transfer one of us, and then have the relationship blow up in our face." Chris said.  
  
"Well I want you to keep me informed of everything that goes on in this relationship, including the...you know." Cory said.  
  
"Will do, I promise." Chris said. "I just wonder how TC is going to break the news to Victor. You know guys communicate on a way different level than females. They are always beating around the bush."  
  
"I know right. I bet TC is going to try to make up some cool story to impress Victor with instead of just coming out with it." Cory said.  
  
"MEN!" they both said in unison.  
  
TC and Victor's Conversation  
  
"Hey Victor, hold up for a minute." TC shouted to his friend.  
  
"What's up man? Everything cool?" Victor asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just have to tell you something," replied TC.  
  
"Nothing serious I hope," said Victor.  
  
"Nah. Just thought that I should tell you that Chris and I are dating. We are still working out some of the kinks but so far everything is good." TC said.  
  
"Really, that's cool. Congratulations man. Its about time that you finally got the girl." Victor replied.  
  
"Thanks man. Anyways, are you hungry because I am starving," said TC.  
  
"Thought that you would never ask. Lets go find the girls and grab a bite to eat," Victor replied. The guys caught up with the girls a few blocks from the firehouse. They seemed to be talking about general stuff when the guys intercepted.  
  
"Please tell me that you are hungry." Victor said.  
  
"I don't know about Chris but I am starving," replied Cory.  
  
"Hello beautiful." TC said to Chris before sealing her lip with a kiss. Victor and Cory gave each other the gag face before breaking the two apart.  
  
"Is this what we can expect every time that we hang out with you? A make out feast." Victor asked.  
  
"Most of the time!" Chris and TC said together, then kissed again. The four laughed it off and continued down the street.  
  
Moral: Truth and tears clear the way to a deep and lasting friendship. True friendship is never serene. – Mariede Svign 


	5. Love

LOVE

Tonight was the night and he had everything planned. He had picked out the flowers, the music, the wine, and even the menu for breakfast, if the night really turned out the way that he wanted it. He and Chris have been dating for six month now and he decided that tonight would be the night that he told her that he loves her. TC had been in love before but nothing like this. Chris awakened something in him that he never felt before and he didn't ever want it to stop. When she gets here they will share a candlelight dinner, followed by slow dancing, on and off the dance floor. He heard her car pull up in the driveway and he felt his heartbeat speed up. He took one last look at the house before he started for the door. When the door bell ranged, he recomposed himself before he opened it. They greeted each other with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Chris you look incredible." TC said as she entered.

"Good enough to eat, Mr. Callaway?" Chris responded.

"Well if you insist, Ms. Kelly." TC replied as he walked up to her to land another kiss on her lips.

"Wow TC, the place looks great," she said as looked around the house at all the decorations TC has set up. "I thought that you said that we were going out to get a bite to eat." Chris said.

"Well I figured that everything that they can cook at those expensive restaurants, I can cook right here in my kitchen. Besides I don't really want to share you with anyone tonight." TC said wrapping her in his arms.

"I see. So what do you have planned for me tonight?" Chris asked.

"In due time everything will be revealed," he replied as he led Chris into the dining room. They feasted on the meal that TC had prepared while talking about the happenings of the day.

"Can you believe that we have been dating for six months today?" TC said. Chris stopped in mid bite to look at TC.

"Has it really been six months already? Time really goes by fast." Chris said as she stuffed the next bite in her mouth. TC looked at Chris a bit confused before he spoke.

"You…You didn't know that today was our sixth month anniversary?" TC asked. Chris thought about the question and the way that it sounded when TC said it before she responded.

"Well…I didn't know that we were keeping track…I thought that we were pretty much just going to see how things turned out and then we would get serious with each other." Chris said, as she watched TC's facial expressions shift.

"What does that mean exactly Chris? That you weren't planning on this to work. I mean you have been saying that whole line about us 'seeing how things worked out before we got serious' from day one, as if you expect this relationship to fail." TC said, with agitation in his voice.

"No. What I mean is that I didn't…I don't know how to respond to this without hurting you TC." Chris responded.

"Well just say what you have to say. I mean it can't possibly be any worse." TC said.

"It's just that I didn't expect things to move so fast for us." Chris replied, thinking that might have gotten her off the hook. WRONG!

"How can we take things any slower Chris? We haven't even slept together yet and we have been dating for six months. We are moving at a snail's pace in this relationship. There is no way that we can move any slower." TC said, just above a shout.

"So you're saying that you're only in this relationship to sleep with me," replied Chris.

"Don't be silly. You know damn well that I'm not in this for that. I mean it would be nice, but I am willing to wait as long as you are, and you know that Chris. Why are you trying to turn this on me?" TC responded.

"I'm not trying to turn this on you TC…" before she could finish her sentence, TC cut her off.

"I love you." TC said. Chris looked at TC for all of ten seconds, then at her plate. TC looked at Chris anticipating a response, but got nothing.

"Are you going to say something?" TC asked.

"Thank you," was all Chris could conjure up. TC looked at Chris with disbelief before he responded.

"Thank you…THANK YOU…thank you. That is honestly the best that you can say?" TC waited on a response, but again got nothing. "Well this is good to know. I'm glad I found this out now and not later before…before I put everything into this and got nothing in return." TC said, while getting up from the table. Chris opted not to go after him because she knew that nothing that she said would make the situation any better. Instead she left as quickly as she came. She didn't want it to be over, especially not like this but she realized that she wasn't what TC needed or even wanted right now. When she got home, her roommate Cory was no help either.

"Wow, you are back earlier. I assumed you and TC would be celebrating your six month anniversary." Cory said when Chris entered their apartment.

"You knew that it was our six month anniversary?! Thanks for letting me know that." Chris shouted.

"You didn't know that. What happened over there?" Cory asked.

"TC brought up the whole anniversary thing and got mad that I didn't know and I said that I want to take things slow and he yelled at me for that and then I tried to turn the tables on him by saying that he was only with me so he could get me in bed and then he said he loved me and then I said thank you and then…" before Chris could finish her ramblings Cory cut her off.

"WAIT! TC said that he loved you." Cory said excitedly.

"Yes." Chris said very unenthusiastically.

"That is awesome Chris, but did I hear you right. Did you really just say thank you? Cory asked.

"Yes," replied Chris. "I didn't know what to say. He took me by surprise."

"Well you could have tried saying it back. I can't believe that poor guy told you that he loves you and you said thank you." Cory replied.

"Thanks for not choosing sides on this one Cory. I mean I care for TC, but I can't honestly say that I love him. I know that I don't want to lose him. He is too good of a man," Chris said, almost in tears.

"Yeah, and he doesn't deserve the way that you're treating him. TC has been taking all the initiative in your relationship Chris and that's not fair," responded Cory.

"I know, I know. What am I going to do? How can I possibly fix this? It's too late for me to say it now because he knows that I won't mean it. I definitely don't want to say it until I know for sure that I mean it." Chris said.

"I don't know how you're going to fix this Chris, but you're right. You shouldn't say it unless you really mean it. By the way, I wasn't taking sides; I just understand what TC is going through right now. Let's just say that I've been there before. I am going to bed and you should get some sleep yourself." Cory said, as she walked into her bedroom.

"I'm right behind you." Chris said, getting up from the couch. She would try to get some sleep but she knew that would be the last thing that she would be getting. She had to figure out a way to fix this and she knew that it wasn't going to be easy. The next day at work was complete torture for Chris. TC had pretty much avoided her the whole day and when he did acknowledge her it was on a completely professional level. She finally caught him by himself and pulled him off to the side to talk to him.

"How can I help you Officer Kelly?" TC asked.

"So it's going to be like that TC?" Chris asked. "I really don't want us to end this ugly if we're going to end it at all. I mean I do care for you and I would hate to lose your friendship." Chris replied.


	6. Love Cont'd

"Yeah, it's like that Chris and yes it's over. And to be quite honest with you, I might find it a little hard to be your friend. Let's just say that I'm tired of wasting my time on something and not getting anything in return." TC said.

"So that's what you're doing, wasting your time on me? Well let me not waste anymore of your time Sgt Callaway. And if that's how you want to be as far as the friendship is concerned, so be it." Chris replied and then walked away from TC. TC knew that he was a little harsh with her but it was all he could do not to break down. Chris made him so weak he had to be bitter to get his point across. Later that night Victor took TC out for a couple of beers to help him get his mind off Chris. Didn't work of course and Victor told himself that if he heard one more time about how Chris does this or that from TC he would scream.

"TC the whole point of this is to forget about Chris. I mean this room is full of beautiful women and they all want a piece of you. You have already turned two girls down and have been talking about Chris all night." Victor said.

"You are absolutely right Victor. The next girl that asks me to dance is getting that dance." TC said. Unbeknownst to the two gentlemen, Cory and Chris had just walked in. Cory spotted Victor and TC and tried to get Chris out of there. At that point Chris also spotted Victor and TC.

"Chris we should get of here." Cory said.

"Why, because TC and Victor are here. Cory we all hang out at the same places. TC and I are eventually going to see each other off work. I didn't want our break up to affect our friendship but he let it. And I'm definitely not going to let him keep the four of us apart. I can handle it, I just hope he can. Now let's go say hi." Chris replied. Cory knew that was a bad idea but went along anyways. She tried to prepare the boys for their approach but she and Chris caught them completely off guard.

"What's up guys? Didn't know expect to see you two here tonight." Chris said. Victor looked at Cory with the same confusion that she was giving him.

"Well it's a free country Chris." TC said smartly.

"I know that silly. What I meant was…"

"We know what you meant Chris," replied TC before she could finish. Victor and Cory knew that the two of them in the same room was not going to result in anything pretty so both of their minds were scrambling to figure out a way to separate the two.

"Chris would you like to join me in a game of pool?" Cory asked.

"Sure. You guys have a good night." Chris said, as she turned to walk away.

"THANKS" replied TC. Chris stopped in her tracks but didn't give TC the satisfaction of looking back. While Cory and Chris played pool, Victor would catch TC occasionally looking in their direction. Cory was also getting the same treatment from Chris. She had kicked Chris' butt twice already in pool and usually Chris was no easy opponent. Chris and Cory were walking up to the bar to purchase another pitcher when two females approached TC and Victor. Chris' attention was automatically drawn to them and she watched as TC talked to one of the girls. She thought nothing of it until TC got up to dance with one of them. Cory watched the hurt begin to form in Chris' eyes.

"You know what Cory; it's getting kind of late. Maybe we should call it a night." Chris said, already almost out the door.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you." Cory said. TC and Victor watched as the two girls stormed out of the bar. They both knew why they left but only TC took the pleasure of seeing them leave. The next day at work Palermo had a special assignment for Cory and Victor, so TC and Chris had to ride together. They both avoided going on their rounds until Palermo got involved and told them to get their butts on the road. The ride started off very slow and quiet. TC would speed up every once and a while just to piss Chris off. When she finally had enough, Chris turned her bike around and started for the firehouse.

"Where are you going?" TC asked when he caught up with her.

"I'm going back to the firehouse." Chris said.

"Why?" asked TC.

"I'm going to go tell Palermo that you and I can't ride together," replied Chris.

"If you do that, he will ask why," responded TC.

"So I will finagle something, but I can't keep riding with you like this. We aren't even talking to each other; well you're not talking to me, which means that we can't work together. I'm not going to pretend that this can work because it can't Sgt Callaway." Chris said. TC pulled his bike in front of Chris to stop her.

"Don't go to Palermo. Let's just finish our rounds, and I promise that I won't keep leaving you. I just don't want to go to Palermo for this. Let's try to make this work." TC said.

"Fine, but no more speeding up on me TC," replied Chris. For some reason, TC loved to hear his name come from her lips. It kind of put him in a trance. "I meant Sgt Callaway," she said. He looked at her and noticed she was more hurt to say it then he was to hear it. Their ride was trouble free and they both were relieved when it ended due to the heavy silence. Chris mounted her bike and turned just in time to catch TC watching her. She saw Palermo coming towards them and walked away before TC could say something. TC watched as the woman of his dreams walked away and he felt his soul leave his body. He was going to go after her, but Palermo stopped him before he had the chance. The day seemed to creep by and finally they were off. TC walked back and forth in his house with the phone in his hand, pondering on if it was a good idea to call Chris. 'So what if she doesn't love me. I mean she can learn to love me.' TC said aloud to himself. Just as he got the courage to call Chris the doorbell ranged. When he opened the door, Chris was standing there.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah," said TC giving her the space she needed to enter.

"Are you busy?" Chris asked, noticing the phone in his hand.

"No, I was actually just about to call you." TC replied.

"Oh really, what for?" Chris asked.

"Um…I was going to ask you…if you…why are you here Chris?" TC asked.

"I guess I wanted closure. I mean I owe you that much. I won't waste your time so I will just get straight to the point." Chris replied. TC didn't know what to expect so he sat down. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything. For the other night, for all the nights before that, for taking you for granted pretty much. I guess I expected you to be there and now that you aren't I finally got that wake up call that I needed. I mean I finally meet a great guy and what do I do, I find a reason to push him away. I guess I was scared of how things were moving and how patient and incredible you have been to me, that I panicked. I'm sorry for leading you on TC. Anyways, that's all I had to say." Chris turned immediately and headed for the door. She didn't want TC to see her cry but she knew that she couldn't hold it back much longer. TC must have pounced up because he reached the door before she did.

"Do you have to leave," asked TC

"Only if you want me to. Do you want me to go?" Chris asked.

"No," replied TC. TC put his hands around hers and walked her away from the door. He leaned in to kiss her and felt his heartbeat begin to speed up. He put her hand on his chest so that she could feel it and she did the same. They couldn't decipher whose heart was beating faster. TC kissed Chris again, but this time more passionately. When they finally came up for air, they stared at each other and their eyes said everything. As TC was leading Chris into the bedroom, she stopped and looked at him.

"Whenever you're ready Chris. I would never rush you do anything." TC said. She looked at him at kissed him softly on the nose."

"I love you TC Callaway with everything in me." Chris said as she continued to the bedroom. TC followed her with the biggest smile his face could make.

Moral: It is wrong to think that love comes from long companionship and persevering courtship. Love is the offspring of spiritual affinity and unless that affinity is created in a moment, it will not be created for years or even generations  
--Kahlil Gibran


End file.
